Le jeu action ou vérité est-il dangereux ?
by Laneme
Summary: Edition. Quand toute la team enquête à LA, voilà ce qui se passe lors d'une soirée au loft de Castle... OOC.


Salut, c'est juste l'édition d'un OS _(enfin qui va peut-être se transformer en 2 shots, et la seconde partie sera M… = à voir pour les vacances de la toussaint)_ car mise en page horrible. En ce moment je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire avec la terminale, c'est en partie pour cela que plusieurs de mes fics sont sur le banc de touche et j'en suis désolée.

** Jouer à action ou vérité est-il dangereux ?**

Gates avait envoyé toute l'équipe enquêter du côté de LA, non pas que la LAPD soit incompétente mais un meurtre était lié à un homicide situé près de la côte Ouest. C'est ainsi que Castle, Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, et le Dr Parish furent regroupés dans le loft luxueux de l'écrivain. Et après quelques coupes de champagne dans la salle commune, nos acolytes étaient plutôt d'humeur très joyeuse.

- Hey, guys, vous voulez jouer à un jeu juste histoire de pimenter la soirée ?

- Comme le jeu de la bouteille ? rigola Esposito.

- Bonne suggestion, mais je pensais plus au jeu « Action ou vérité ».

- Sans moi, fit Beckett.

- Afraid détective ? rigola Lanie.

Regardant Castle puis les autres, elle finit par sortir un petit « ok ». En réalité Beckett n'aimait pas trop ça au début, c'est vrai on les avait envoyés là pour enquêter, pas pour s'amuser et à cette heure-ci il était plutôt préférable de se reposer. Elle savait que le lendemain serait une grosse journée de travail. Et si Gates savait… Oh et puis, au diable les règles ! Cette ambiance elle l'aimait. Celle de l'interdit avec ses amis, celle qui la faisait retourner en adolescence.

- Bon Castle, comme c'est toi qui proposes, tu es le premier à t'y coller, lança Ryan. Action ou vérité ?

- Hum, je dirais vérité brioche au beurre.

- Raconte-nous ta première fois.

- C'est pour te venger de ce surnom mon vieux ?

- Oh allez, montre nous ce que tu as dans le ventre bro, fit Esposito petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok, c'était en Europe. Il y a quelques années, enfin… de nombreuses années. Elle s'appelait Aurora, elle était italienne… une jolie jeune fille aux yeux félins… La vanille ! Ses cheveux sentaient la vanille. Bon voilà après quelques tangos, c'est arrivé.

Kate n'avait pas perdu une miette de son récit. Aucune.

- Donc une fille vous fait danser et voilà ? dit Esposito d'un air dubitatif.

- Non, ce n'était pas une simple fille… je l'aimais. Je ne regrette rien.

- Le loveur, et a-t-on droit à plus de détails ?

- En fait …

- Non c'est bon les gars, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, annonça la légiste. Ryan, _it's your turn_.

- Allez-y, et que Jenny me pardonne. Vérité.

- Bro, tu sais tu es sorti avec une espèce de gothique vampirique… Quels étaient vos « délires » ?

- D'abord, c'était ses « délires ».

Il reprit avec un verre d'alcool et leur avoua :

- Le faire dans son cercueil en résine.

- Sérieusement mec, c'est glauque !

Oh my god, cracha Beckett.

- C'était il y a des années c'est bon ! Que Dieu me pardonne ! Il semblerait que ce soit à Lanie. Cela fait combien de temps avec Javier ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer.

- _A few months_. Pourquoi ?

- On se demandait juste quand tout ça avait commencé, si vous étiez bons à tout nous cacher… ou pas.

Javier et Lanie s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres pour bien montrer qu'ils n'avaient aucune gène de leur couple vis-à-vis de leurs amis.

- Bon à moi de poser la question, Kate je te connais trop, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur toi Richard Castle.

La voyant arriver, il déjoua ses plans :

- Malheureusement pour toi ma très chère je vais dire action.

Et malheureusement pour lui, la métisse avait plus d'un tour dans son sac :

- Ok, tu veux jouer. Ton action sera de faire un body-shot à une fille dans cette pièce.

Beckett regarda Lanie. Castle regarda les deux femmes qu'il avait devant lui. Esposito lança un regard noir à Castle disant « ne touche pas à ma chica sinon tu auras à faire à moi ». Donc le choix fut vite fait. Seulement il ne savait pas si sa muse serait d'accord.

- Alors Castle ? rigola Ryan voyant qu'il était définitivement dans une chouette situation.

Rick regarda Kate.

- Non, c'est hors de question ! lança la flic.

- Kate, c'est le jeu. Tu nous as dit oui au début de la partie, tu peux plus renoncer, lui dit son amie.

- Mais…

- Allonge-toi et remonte un peu ton haut. Je vais chercher le citron, un peu de sel et de tequila, fit Lanie, victorieuse.

Le malaise s'était immiscé dans la pièce. Autant pour Beckett que pour Castle.

- Si vous ne voulez pas, on le fait pas vous savez, dit-il avec un air de chien battu.

- C'est bon Castle, de toute façon demain tout sera oublié, se rassura-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le divan.

Esposito et Ryan se lancèrent un long regard qui disait tout le contraire pourtant. Lanie finit par arriver.

- L'hôte m'a pris pour une folle, mais ce n'est pas grave, le plus croustillant reste à venir. Allez ma chérie, remonte moi tout ça.

- Tu vas le regretter Lanie…

- Tu vas adorer… fais-moi confiance.

Elle remonta son maillot, non sans souffler.

- Allez-y, I'm ready.

- C'est bon Castle vous savez comment ça marche un « body shot » ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me colle à la tâche, dit-il l'air de rien pendant que Kate levait les yeux au plafond.

Il prit les objets que lui tendait le docteur. Il débuta son action en plaçant la lamelle de citron dans la bouche de Kate. Mon dieu, qu'elle était belle, enivrante, et là il pouvait en profiter comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un tel évènement - heureux pour le coup – arriverait de sitôt. Il continua son rituel : il mit quelques pincées de sel sur son ventre, et son cou. Sincèrement, il regrettait un peu que son tee-shirt ne soit pas remonté un peu plus. Il renversa la téquila sur le corps magnifiquement sculpté. Elle frémit. Castle monta sur le canapé, écarta les jambes de sa partenaire, posa ses deux mains sur les genoux qu'il avait devant lui, et se promit que sa muse n'oublierait jamais ça. Il la respira au niveau de la limite de son jean et de son ventre nu, ce qui fit frémir sa coéquipière de plus belle et cela même s'il n'avait encore rien commencé. Il finit par poser sa langue à cet endroit, et lentement il remonta, n'oubliant pas de passer sur son nombril et jusqu'où son corps était découvert. Elle se cambra un peu et ses paupières étaient clauses, savourait-elle ce moment ? Il se laissa penser que oui. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à léchouiller la peau de son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, elle était chatouilleuse. Sa course se termina quand il abandonna sa peau en embrassant son menton. C'est là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le vert émeraude croisa le bleu océan. Du désir. De la tendresse. Il approcha ses lèvres de la lamelle de citron, ouvrit grand sa bouche et avant de saisir le citron, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire. Sous les applaudissements il se releva, citron dans la gorge et aida à redresser Beckett.

- Je crois que c'est mon tour dit-il l'air victorieux. Et je vais demander à mon amie Kate d'y répondre. « Action ou vérité » ?

Elle se relevait à peine de son dernier gage que son écrivain lui remettait déjà le grappin dessus, il avait dit « mon amie » en plus. _A quoi joues-tu Rick ?_ Ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser.

- Vérité.

- Intéressant. Je voudrais savoir un de vos fantasmes…

- Vous ne pouvez pas me dem…

- I can, c'est le jeu… Peur de vous mouiller ? la défia-t-il, sans jeux de mots.

- Ok Castle, mon fantasme c'est… de le faire dans une douche. Content ?

- Ravi, concéda-t-il. A votre tour lieutenant !

Sourcil arqué elle se tourna vers le dernier pas encore passé au bûcher : Javier Esposito.

- Action ou vérité Espo ?

- Action.

- Tu feras ma paperasse en rentrant.

- Non mais ce n'est pas du jeu ! Demandez-moi autre chose ! De faire 50 pompes ! D'embrasser Lanie ! Mais la paperasse…

- C'est la règle.

Ryan se moquait de son partenaire, mais décida de s'éclipser un instant pour appeler sa femme.

- Lanie, action ou vérité ? reprit Esposito.

- Mmmh action.

- Passe la nuit avec moi !

- Non macho ! Je n'y crois pas…

- C'est la règle… après tout je demande ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi chica.

- Bon les gars, c'est pas le tout mais demain on a du pain sur la planche… on devrait…

- Beckett se dégonfle les gars, donnez-moi les billets, dit Castle.

- Quoi ?! Vous avez planifié ça depuis quand au juste ?

- Juste avant de partir… Oups.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Continuez, moi je vais dormir.

Beckett partit dans sa chambre, et l'écrivain la suivit voulant la calmer, ou plutôt essayer d'arranger ce petit malentendu.

- Arrête Castle, elle a raison, on doit aller se reposer, on va y aller aussi, suggéra le latino.

Et moi il faut que j'appelle Jenny avant, fit l'Irlandais avant de rejoindre sa chambre aussi.

- Bon et bien bonne nuit.

Castle avait la tête d'un pauvre chien battu. Il ne voulait pas en rester là, ce genre de soirée n'était pas habituel et il ne voulait pas que Kate se sente mal. Il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à sa porte. Une fois. Personne. Deux fois. Toujours personne.

- Kate ?

Trois fois. Elle ouvrit la porte :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castle ? demanda-t-elle perplexe, en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Euh… je voulais savoir si ça allait. Vous m'aviez l'air contrarié, tout à l'heure.

Elle s'assit sur le lit pendant que lui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas… c'est juste que je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on fasse de stupides paris sur moi. Vous pouvez comprendre ?

- Oh, je suis désolé. Cependant…

- Quoi Castle ?

Il se retourna vers elle.

- Non rien…

- Crachez le morceau !

- Une fois vous avez bien pris part à un pari !

- C'était il y a deux ans, et c'était pour prouver que nous étions les meilleurs.

- Ok… Bon, et la soirée vous a-t-elle plu au moins ?

- Oui, ça me change un peu pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien…

- Mmh.

Castle finit par se mettre à côté d'elle.

Vous ne m'en voulez pas alors ?

- Non Castle_, it's ok_. C'était pas mal du tout en plus.

- De quoi parlez-vous détective ?

Elle sembla soudain nerveuse, et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. De plus, elle fuyait _son _regard. Pensait-elle à _cette partie_ de la soirée ? Non, Castle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire. Ce body-shot était juste une corvée pour elle, rien de plus… Néanmoins, il avait de sérieux doutes.

- Je…

Décidément, elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. _Etrange_, pour une femme aussi entreprenante que Beckett. Que cachait-elle ? Il tenta ce chemin quand même.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me le dire, Kate. Je comprendrais si le « action ou vérité » vous a déplu surtout quand Lanie nous a en quelque sorte obligée…

- Vous aviez le choix.

- Non, enfin si, mais il y avait Esposito, il m'aurait arraché les yeux si…

- Donc vous ne m'avez choisi que pour ça ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Mais parce que vous me plaisez !

Cet aveu fit l'effet d'une bombe pour les deux compagnons. Une bombe à retardement. Sur qui allait lâcher la bride en premier.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, je vais aller me coucher.

Epaules baissées, il se précipita sur la porte, voulant s'échapper à tout prix. Il s'en voulait tellement. Qu'allait-t-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Il perdait toute confiance en soi quand il s'agissait de sa muse.

- Rick, attends.

Elle le rattrapa.

- Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse car elle s'agrippa à son cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Savourant ce long baiser, il prit lui aussi soin de l'enlacer. La tendresse laissa vite place à l'envie. De ses mains délicates, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise bleue, caressa son torse doux. Il souleva son tee-shirt et aperçut pour la seconde fois de la soirée la chair tendre de sa muse qu'il avait pu caresser avec sa langue. Il ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie de caresser autre chose. Sa main trouva refuge sur le sein de Kate. Elle l'entraîna sur le lit qui se trouvait derrière eux. Il bascula sur elle, profitant de la situation pour lui suçoter une partie du cou. Pendant que l'envie se faisait de plus en plus grande, elle malaxait les fesses bien rondes de son compagnon.

- _You're so beautiful_ Kate.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse. Pendant qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux bouclés, elle entreprit d'enlever sa ceinture, puis son pantalon, puis…

- Attends Kate, l'interrompit-il soudain jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain.

Remarquant son manège, elle le provoqua :

- Penses-tu être à la hauteur ?

- Always, sourit-il, en la soulevant vers le fruit de cette nuit inoubliable.


End file.
